Mimpi Yang Indah
by Fitria Toushiro
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary aku,, baca aja langsung and Review ya,,, just Oneshoot Hitsu X Karin


**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING : HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO & KARIN KUROSAKI**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, DLL**

**.**

**MIMPI YANG INDAH**

Seorang pemuda berkharisma tinggi, serta bertanggung jawab atas semua pekerjaan, ialah sang Direktur utama di salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang. Perusahaan Hitsugaya, yang secara turun temurun akan diwariskan oleh keturunanya. Tak terkecuali direktur muda ini, ia bisa menjadi direktur utamma dalam perusahaan keluarganya pada Usia 22 Tahun. Tak heran banyak wanita yang menyukainya, parasnya yang tampan bak Dewa dari surga serta kekayaan keluarga yang melimpah membuatnya di gilai banyak wanita.

Toushiro Hitsugaya seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun, dengan tinggi hanya 169 cm, berambut putih, dan bermata emerald. Sangat tamapn dan berkharisma, tak ada yang memungkirinya.

Suatu hari ia ingin liburan karena semenjak ia jadi direktur ia tak pernah libur satu hari pun untuk menikmati indahnya alam ini seperti yang dulu-dulu ia lakukan. Kalupun harus menentang sang Ayah ia akan melarikan diri dan menjadi orang biasa dalam sehari ini.

Dan sekarang ia duduk di salah satu pagar pembatas jalan untuk menikmati senja di kota itu, kota Karakura. Sambil mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di ponsel flip nya serta menikmati angin yang berhembus perlahan, matanya terpejam ia teringat akan perkataan Ayahnya saat ia ingin libur tadi.

.

**FLASH BACK**

"Kau mau kemana Toushiro?" Tanya sang Ayah saat melihat anak sulungnya berdandan tak seperti biasa nya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan rasanya bosan setiap hari ke kantor ditemani dokumen menumpuk yang harus di kerjakan, sangat menyebalkan." Jawabnya enteng, seperti tak tahu maut akan menjeputnya jika membuat sang Ayah marah.

"Ayah minta padamu untuk segera menikah, paling tidak kau harus bertunangan, dalam bulan ini."

"Kau gila Ayah, mana mungkin aku menemukan kekasih dalam waktu minus 1 bulan." Sebenarnya ia punya, gadis yang selama ini diam-diam ia sayangi dari dulu. Seorang Kurosaki yang begitu cantik tapi tidak feminim sama sekali tapi ia cantik saat ia tersenyum. Tapi masalahnya ia tak tahu kabar sang Kurosaki itu sejak ia resmi menjadi direktur, karena Toushiro tak punya waktu untuk menemuinya lagi.

"Jika kau tak bisa menemukanya, aku sudah mempunyai calon untukmu. Seorang gadis yang menurut Ayah bisa menghilangkan sikapmu itu."

"Silahkan Ayah menikah sendiri, karena aku hanya mencintai seorang dan dia lah yang pantas jadi pendamping ku."

"Lalu siapa gadis itu kenapa tidak kau kenalkan pada Ayahmu?"

"Aku sudah tak berhubungan denganya sejak aku jadi pemimpin di perusahaan."

"Apakah dia juga mencintaimu Toushiro?"

"Entahlah." Dan Toushiro langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya yang terakhir.

**END FLASH BACK**

Toushiro terdiam, memikirkan perkataan ayahnya tadi, 'Apakah Karin juga mencintaiku' Pikir Toushiro terus menerus tanpa memperhatikan ada seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Panggil orang itu sambil mengingat-ingat namanya.

Toushiro yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh, "Kurosaki" katanya pada perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu. "Kau Kurosaki kan?" tanya nya memastikan.

"Jangan panggil aku Kurosaki Toushiro,panggil saja Karin."

"Sudah lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya memulai percakapan.

"Baik, wah sekarang sudah jadi direktur jangan sombong ya?" Gurau Karin.

Toushiro hanya tersenyum tipis, "Lalu bagaimana dengan mu,,? Aku yakin kau tidak jadi dokter kan seperti ayahmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku bukan dokter?"

"Pertama kau sekarang ada disini bukan di rumah sakit, kedua kalau kau jadi dokter bagaimana nasib pasienmu hm,,,?" Ujar Toushiro sambil tersenyum.

"kita baru bertemu kau sudah menyebalkan begini,,, dimana Toushiro yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh itu?"

"Hh, kau selalu saja begitu Karin."

Mereka terdiam menikmati hembusan angin di sore ini, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu, 'akankah hari ini akan berakhir secepat ini Toushiro' batin Karin.

"Karin!"

"Iya, ada apa Toushiro?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Toushiro dengan wajah serius.

"Dasar tak romantis sama sekali."

"Hey,, ternyata perempuan sepertimu tau yang namanya romantis ya?" Ejek Toushiro lagi.

"Enak saja, baiklah aku terima."

"Kau serius tidak,?"

"Tentu aku serius Toushiro, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru yo Karin, oh ya kau mau aku kenalkan ke Ayah ku,,, dia mendesak ku untuk segera menikah bulan ini?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong padamu hm?"

"Tapi-."

"Kau ragu."

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku,,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau lupa, kita kan di jodohkan kenapa kau ribut begini sih,,,?"

"Apa kita di jodohkan?" Teriak Toushiro kaget.

"Kau tak mendengar perkataan Ayahmu ya?"

**FLASH BACK**

"Lalu siapa gadis itu kenapa tidak kau kenalkan pada Ayahmu?"

"Aku sudah tak berhubungan denganya sejak aku jadi pemimpin di perusahaan."

"Apakah dia juga mencintaimu Toushiro?"

"Entahlah." Dan Toushiro langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya yang terakhir.

"Kau akan di jodohkan dengan Kurosaki Karin Toushiro,, hey dengarkan Ayahmu yang sedang bicara ini." Ucap Ayahnya kesal.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Sialan." Maki Toushiro.

"Xixixixi" karin hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tau dan mempermainkan ku dari tadi?"

"Maafkan aku Shiro-channnn~" goda Karin dengan kata-kata yang di benci Toushiro.

"Hentikan kata-kata menjijikkan itu atau kau akan dapat masalah karena ucapanmu tadi?"

"Benarkah Shiro-chann~"

Tanpa basa basi Toushiro langsung mengecup bibir itu. "Sisanya akan kita lakukan nanti di rumahku,,," Ujar Toushiro dengan seringai menakutkan. Lalu menarik tangan Karin menuju arah rumahnya. Karin yang sadar langsung menjerit.

"KYAAAAA~"

**FIN**

I'M BACK WITH NEW STORY. #teriak teriak gaje.

Maaf minna-san cerita yang SasuHina nya aku kagak bisa lanjutin because saya lupa kelanjutanya,,,, tapi aku akan coba mengingatnya lagi... hehehe

Mind to RNR ya,,,

See you next time


End file.
